


You Must Lose That Which You Love

by chanelmaximoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanelmaximoff/pseuds/chanelmaximoff
Summary: Avengers: Endgame AU where Bucky survives the snap, and him and Steve are the two that travel to Vormir during the Time Heist.Kind of, sort of, mostly for SteveBucky stans.Avengers: Endgame spoilers, so if you haven't seen and don't want spoilers, then don't read.





	You Must Lose That Which You Love

“You should’ve gone for the head," Thanos said, snapping his fingers. A bright light flashed throughout the battlefield immediately after. Even though the Avengers in Wakanda knew of Thanos’ goal, it was different actually seeing it come to fruition through their own eyes.

“What did you do? What did you do?!” Thor shouted, frantically. He was the only avenger left on his feet, everyone else laid out on the floor near them either completely knocked out or just about. Thanos ignored Thor's question. Instead, he opened a portal and escaped.

Steve gained consciousness, and shot upward upon Thanos’ disappearance. He was struck in disbelief, as was Thor. “Where’d he go?” Steve asked.

“Thor, where’d he go?” Thor couldn't answer. He was in too in shock. 

“Steve?” Sam asked a few feet away from. Steve and Thor looked over at Sam to find him disintegrating into ash. It took four seconds total for him to completely disappear. Steve was past the point of shock; he was more paralyzed in fear. 

Steve walked over to where Sam had just been, kneeling down to place a hand over the pile of ash. Steve once again looked over to Thor for answers, but Thor was just as lost as him.

Vision and Sam weren’t the only ones they lost that day. Clint, Wanda, T’Challa, Groot, Shuri, as well as multiple members of the Jabari tribe and Dora Milaje, all turned to dust as well.

Steve, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, Okoye, Bucky, Rocket, and M’Baku all regrouped, each as sad and confused as the last. It was Thanos, that much they knew. He’d done exactly what he set out to do. But were their friends and allies gone for good? “Oh, God”, Steve said aloud at the team’s predicament.

* * *

Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, Bucky and Rocket rushed back to New York to do some serious damage control. Thor was present as well. Physically anyways; Mentally, he was elsewhere. Natasha went off in search of Nick Fury and Maria Hill while Bruce decided to research the worldwide consequences of the snap. Steve, Bucky, Rhodey, and Rocket went off to lend a hand on the streets.

They all met back up within three hours. “It’s a disaster out there," Rhodey said, ejecting himself from his armor. They were all mostly speechless. 

Then Natasha came into the roon. “Fury's gone,” she shared with the group, holding the distress signal pager in hand. “All I’ve been able to track is his vehicle. But I found this on the floor nearby. It’s definitely Fury's, I know I've seen it before. I just have no idea who he’s trying to reach."

“Well, let’s try to decode it,” Bruce said, taking it from her and to a separate work station. Bruce and Rhodey got busy as the rest of the group went through the displays of the numbers of casualties from the snap. It took an hour just to get through every city and every country.

“This is a nightmare," Steve said sadly.

“I’ve had better nightmares," Bucky replied.

“Hey," Rhodey said, coming into the room from Bruce’s work station. “So, that thing just stopped doing whatever the hell it was doing.” Steve, Natasha, and Bucky followed.

“What do we got?” Natasha asked Bruce.

“Whatever signal it was sending finally crapped out," Bruce replied.

“I thought you bypassed the battery?” Bucky asked.

“We did, it’s still plugged in. It just stopped," Rhodey said.

“Reboot it. Send the signal again," Steve suggested.

"We don’t even know what this is," Bruce reminded them all.

“Well, Fury did. So, please. Just do this. And tell me the second you get a signal. I want to know who’s on the other end of that thing," Natasha said. As she turned to walk out of the room, she came face to face with a woman. Blonde, wearing some sort of super-hero gear. The woman looked flustered.

“Where’s Fury?” The girl asked.

Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Rhodey, and Bucky stared at her intently. “Who are you?” Steve asked.

“Carol. Carol Danvers.”

* * *

Three weeks. Three weeks of hunting down Thanos, three weeks of attempting to help out the remaining citizens of the city of New York, three weeks of trying to find Tony and Nebula. They were the only two out of all of their friends that didn’t show up as “deceased” on radar scans, just “missing”.

Three days prior, Carol decided she was going to take matters into her own hands regarding Tony and Nebula. “I’m going to try and find them myself. It’s been three weeks. They could be lost in space dying of dehydration, or on some unknown planet somewhere, lost and confused. It might take a while, but it’s our best shot.”

It was almost midnight. Things were quiet, but nobody was sleeping. Steve knew that for a fact, because not a single one of them had gotten more than a few hours of sleep since that dreadful day. Too many nightmares.

For a lack of a better idea, Steve decided to go and shave. He had only grown out his beard to hide from the authorities after he became a wanted criminal for breaking his pals out of prison after the airport battle. There was no need to hide now. The world had more pressing issues to tend to.

Steve stared at his reflection in the mirror as he shaved. He was wearing a white tank top and grey sweatpants, and looked like an absolute mess. He recognized his face in the mirror, yet he didn't, because he didn't feel like his true self, and he hadn't since the snap. The entire situation had messed them up far more than they could've ever imagined.

“Hey, pal," Bucky said, standing in the doorway. Bucky was dressed in his pyjamas, a black tank top and white briefs.

“Hi, Buck. How you doing?” Steve asked, motioning for him to join him in the bathroom. Bucky sat on the edge of the bathtub.

“My stomach’s in knots. I mean, it has been for three weeks now. I’m sure you feel the same way. I just feel so helpless. On top of that, I feel completely out of place here”, Bucky replied.

Steve turned around to look him in the eyes. “Buck, stop. You have no reason to feel that way. As far as I’m concerned, you are an Avenger, alright?” Steve said, placing a hand to Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky blushed, unable to meet Steve's eyes. Steve didn't notice Bucky's cheeks changing shades. He was more focused on questioning why the building was shaking. Was it an earthquake? The two ran to get proper clothes on.

Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, Rocket, and Pepper ran outside to see what the cause was. It was Carol, singlehandedly bringing the Benatar down from space.

The spaceship opened, and low and behold, out came Tony and Nebula. Steve ran to help Tony out, as he appeared to be in extremely rough shape. This was to be the first time Steve and Tony saw one another in over two years.

“I couldn’t stop him,” Tony said.

“Neither could I,” Steve replied, throwing an arm around him.

“I lost the kid," Tony said, tears creeping to the surface.

“Tony, _we_ lost.”

“Is… Is Pepper…” Tony began, though there was no need to finish that sentence as Pepper came running up to him.

“Oh my god,” Pepper said, hugging Tony to her tightly.

“Thank god,” Tony said under his breath. Pepper and Rhodey walked Tony inside the building.

Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Bucky, and Carol followed. Steve turned around and saw Rocket comforting Nebula. They grabbed each other’s hands, sitting in silence. While Steve and the Avengers lost most of their best friends and family, Nebula and Rocket lost _everybody_ that was ever important to them. Their _entire_ family.

* * *

Once everybody was settled and the team got some food, water, and oxygen into a newly-skinny and frail Tony, Bruce and Rhodey filled him and Nebula in on everything, going through slides of every single one of their various allies and friends that had passed because of the snap: Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Erik Selvig, Lady Sif, Hank Pym, Janet Van Dyne, Hope Van Dyne, Scott Lang, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, T’Challa Udaku, Groot, Shuri Udaku, Stephen Strange, Mantis, Drax, Peter Quill, and Peter Parker. Also included were some of the Dora Milaje, Jabari, Asgardians, and Ravagers.

“It’s been twenty-three days since Thanos came to earth,” Bruce said.

“World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. It looks like he did exactly what he said he was going to do: Thanos wiped out fifty percent of all living creatures”, Natasha spoke.

“Where is he now?” Tony asked, completely sick to his stomach.

“We don’t know. He just opened a portal, and walked through,” Steve shared.

Tony took in his surroundings a bit more and noticed Thor in one of the private rooms near the back. Thor seemed just as rattled as he had the day of the snap. “What’s wrong with _him_?” Tony asked.

“He’s pissed,” Rocket answered. “He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but you know, there’s a lot of that going around.”

“Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear,” Tony replied to Rocket.

“Maybe I am,” Rocket replied.

Steve got up in his seat. “We’ve been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep space scans, satellites, and we’ve got nothing. Tony, you fought him…”

Tony’s demeanour changed instantly. “Who told you that? No, I didn’t _fight_ him. He wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker street magician gave away the stone, that’s what happened. There was no fight, because he’s unbeatable!” Tony shouted.

“Did he give you any clues? Any coordinates? Anything?” Steve asked.

Tony scoffed. “You know, I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision; I didn’t want to believe it. I thought I was dreaming.”

“Tony, I’m going to need you to focus”, Steve said.

“And I _needed_ you, as in past tense. That trumps what you _need_. It’s too late, sorry buddy. You know what _I_ need?” Tony shouted, pulling out his IV, getting up from his seat. “I need to shave. I believe I remember telling all of you’s, alive or otherwise, that what _we_ needed was a suit of armor around the world, remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms, or not, that’s what we needed.”

Steve stared at him with a hard gaze. “Well that didn’t work out, did it?”

“I said, w _e’ll lose_ and you said, _we’ll do that together too._  Well, guess what, Cap? We lost. And you weren’t there. But that’s what we do, right? Our best work after the fact, what are we, the avengers? Not the pre-vengers? Right?” Rhodey rushed to get Tony to sit down. Tony was too heated and agitated for his current state.

“Okay, you made your point, just sit down, please,” Rhodey said.

“She’s great, by the way,” Tony said, pointing to Carol. “We need you, you’re new blood, replace this tired old bunch.” Tony walked right up into Steve’s face. “I’ve got nothing for you, Cap. No coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options, zero, zip, nada, no trust, liar!”

Tony yanked off the Nano-tech reactor from his chest, and aggressively shoved into the palm of Steve’s hand. “Here, take this. You find Thanos, you put that on, you hide,” Tony said, falling to the ground.

Rhodey and Bucky rushed to help him up. Tony realized who was helping lift him. He shot Bucky the coldest look Steve had ever seen Tony give someone. “Get your dirty hands off of me, you murdererl!” Bucky removed his hands immediately.

“I’m fine,” Tony said to Rhodey, before falling to the ground again, this time passing out completely.

* * *

Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Carol, Rocket, and Nebula waited in the foyer. Rhodey, Pepper, and Bruce had taken Tony to a bed, this time giving him double of everything he was going to need to recover.

Rhodey stepped out of the room to talk to the others. “Bruce gave him a sedative. He’s going to probably be out for a while now.”

“Alright. You guys take care of him, and I’ll bring a Bizorian Elixir when I get back,” Carol said.

“Where are you going?” asked Bucky.

“To kill Thanos,” Carol replied, walking off to begin her mission.

Natasha and Steve quickly followed. “Hey, you know, we usually work as a team here. And, between you and I, morale’s a little fragile,” Natasha said, stopping Carol in her tracks. Thor was at the dining table, deep in thought.

“Carol, we realize up _there_ is more your territory, but this is our fight too,” Steve said.

Rhodey, Bucky, Nebula, and Rocket joined them. “Do you even know where he is?” Rhodey asked.

“I know some people who might,” Carol answered.

“Don’t bother,” Nebula said from afar. “I can tell you where Thanos is.”

“ _You_ know where he is?” Natasha asked her.

“Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. And when he wasn’t busy doing that, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I always asked where we’d go once his plan was complete. His answer was always the same: to the garden,” Nebula said.

“That’s cute. Thanos has a retirement plan,” Rhodey joked.

“So, where is that?” Steve asked.

Rocket took it upon himself to fiddle with Bruce’s computer to pull up a holographic map of the solar system. “When Thanos snapped his fingers, earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one’s ever seen anything like it. Until two days, on _this_ planet.”

Nebula nodded. “Thanos is there.”

Natasha zoomed in on the hologram. “He used the stones again.”

“We’d be going in short-handed, you know,” Bucky said. “He’s still got the stones.”

“So, let’s get them. And use them to bring everyone back,” Carol said.

“Just like that?” Rhodey questioned.

“Yeah, just like that”, Steve answered.

“Even if there’s a small chance that we can undo this, we owe it to everyone who’s not in this room to try,” Natasha said.

Bruce walked into the room, having clearly heard their conversation. “If we do this, how do we know that it’s going to end any differently than it did before?”

“Because before you didn’t have me,” Carol said.

“Hey, new girl? Everybody in this room is about that superhero life, okay? And if you don’t mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?” Rhodey asked her aggressively.

“There are a lot of other planets in the universe, and unfortunately they didn’t have you guys,” Carol replied, just as hard.

Thor stood up and walked right on over to Carol from the dinner table, stopping only inches away from her face. He looked her deep in the eyes, and summoned Stormbreaker. Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, Bucky, Rocket, and Nebula all watched.

Stormbreaker finally made contact with Thor, who in turn smiled because Carol failed to so much as flinch, despite the fact that Stormbreaker flew right by her head at impeccable speed. “I like this one,” Thor said to the other Avengers.

“Let’s go get this son of a bitch,” Steve said, looking at the hologram at the reminder of the people they’ve lost.

* * *

“Okay, who here _hasn’t_ been to space?” Rocket asked everyone aboard the ship, excluding Nebula, Carol, Bruce, and Thor. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Rhodey put their hands up.

“Why?” Natasha asked.

“Because you better not throw up in my ship,” Rocket replied.

The Avengers weren’t in the air long before Nebula shouted “Alright, approaching jump in three, two, one!” The Benatar flew at a gut-busting speed. Steve was absolutely stunned at the scenery upon him. Space was beyond anything he could’ve ever imagined.

It only took seconds between the jump point and the Garden. Upon arrival, Carol ejected herself from the ship. “I’ll head down for re-con,” she said, flying off.

Steve was nervous. More nervous than he can remember being. Bucky noticed this. “This is going to work, Steve,” Bucky said, offering a smile.

Steve attempted to return the smile, but he couldn't. “I know it will. Because I don’t know what I’m going to do if it doesn’t.”

Carol flew back up from the foreign planet and stopped right in front of the ship’s windshield. “No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It’s just him,” she shared grinning.

“And that’s enough,” Nebula replied.

The team invaded the planet as stealthily as possible, parking the Benatar as far away from Thanos’ exact location so as to not tip him off of their arrival. They came up with a plan and charged towards Thanos’ cottage.

Carol ambushed Thanos first. She destroyed most of his shed in seconds. She got her arm around his neck, and was soon joined by Rhodey in his War Machine armour, and Bruce in the Hulk Buster armour. The two came flying in to help pin Thanos into place. Thor came crashing in, while Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Nebula, and Rocket all walked in.

“Where are they?” Steve asked Thanos softly, but just as aggressively.

Thanos failed to answer quickly, so Carol tightened her grip around his neck. “Answer the question,” she whispered.

“The universe required correction,” Thanos spoke. “After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation.”

Bruce grew furious. “You murdered trillions!” He said, punching Thanos.

“You should be grateful!” Thanos spat back, earning another punch.

Tears fell from Natasha’s eyes. “Where... Are the stones?”

The faintest of smile’s grew on Thanos’ face. “Gone. Reduced to atoms.”

“You used them two days ago!” Bruce said angrily.

“I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am inevitable.” Thanos said.

Rocket looked around as Thanos was speaking, stumbling upon the gauntlet. He turned it over to see for himself whether or not the stones were actually gone. And they were. And the gauntlet itself was burnt beyond repair. “Oh, god,” Rocket mumbled to himself.

“We have to tear this place apart, he has to be lying,” Rhodey said frantically.

“My father is many things. A liar is not one of them,” Nebula said from the corner of the room.

Thanos looked at Nebula adoringly. “Thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly…” Thanos began but was interrupted by Thor decapitating him.

The others stared at Thor accusingly. “What did you do?” Rocket asked Thor, looking at Thanos' severed head.

“I went for the head”, Thor replied, walking out of the hut.

The Avengers stood in disbelief. Killing Thanos and retrieving the stones to bring everybody back, that was the plan. They failed at both. Yeah, Thor killed him, but they all collectively agreed it shouldn’t have happened that way.

“So, now what?” Bruce asked.

“I have no _fucking_ idea,” Steve replied.

* * *

  **FIVE YEARS LATER**

* * *

 

Billions died the day Thanos snapped his fingers. And everybody that survived? Well, pieces of them died as well. The world was never the same after.

“We boarded that highly suspect war ship Danvers mentioned last week,” Rocket says to the crew via hologram. Natasha took over operation of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the five years since the snap. Or, at least whatever was left of S.H.I.E.L.D. She held weekly holographic meetings with Okoye, who was in Wakanda; Carol, who was roaming the galaxy; Nebula and Rocket, who also were adventuring in outer space; And Rhodey, who went on field missions to help as much as he could. Bucky is Natasha’s second in command at the compound.

“It was an infectious garbage scow,” Nebula says angrily.

“So, thanks for the tip,” Rocket quips sarcastically to Carol.

“Well, _you_ were closer,” Carol answers, grinning.

“Okoye, you get a reading on those tremors from three days ago?” Natasha asks as she fixes her and Bucky peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

“It was a mild subduction under the African plates,” Okoye replies.

“Do we have a visual? How are we handling it?” Bucky questions.

“Guys, it’s an earthquake under the ocean. We handle it by not handling it,” Okoye says.

Natasha and Bucky both nod in understanding. “Carol, are we seeing you here next month?” Natasha asks her.

“Not likely,” Carol answers. 

Rocket laughs. “Why? You going to get another haircut?” He asks teasingly, in reference to her shorter hair-do, significantly different than the length she’d donned years prior.

“Listen, fur face,” Carol says, annoyed. “I’m covering a lot of territory. The things that are happening on earth are happening everywhere, on thousands of planets.”

“Alright, good point,” Rocket responds.

“So, you might not see me for a long time, Nat,” Carol adds.

“Alright, well this channel’s always active, so if anything goes sideways, if anybody starts making trouble where they shouldn’t, it comes through me”, Natasha says to them all.

They all agree and bid her and Bucky farewell.

Natasha passes Bucky his sandwich, taking a seat to eat her own.

“Good work today, boss,” Bucky says.

“What work? Nothing’s happening, and nothing _has_ happened for the last five years,” Natasha replies.

“Well, still. You took it upon yourself to do all of this because you felt you owed it to the people that are still struggling out there. And you’re doing it for everyone we lost. I respect that immensely,” Bucky shares.

Tears fall from Natasha’s eyes as she takes a bite out of her sandwich. “Thank you,” she responds. The five years may have had the hardest effect on Natasha. Clint, Sam, Wanda, Vision, T’Challa, they were all her family. She can't forget them, even if she tried.

The front gate buzzes. Bucky hits the button to allow the visitor to enter the grounds. He knows it's Steve. Bucky goes to the front door to greet him with a hug and a kiss.

“I’ll go get my bag, okay?” Bucky says.

“No problem. I’m going to go say hey to Nat,” Steve replies, patting Bucky on the butt.

Steve and Bucky became an official couple in 2020. Steve had been having a particularly vulnerable night the night it happened. Bucky comforted him, never leaving his side.

_“There’s no worse feeling than knowing you’re singlehandedly at fault for the loss of billions of people, Buck,” Steve said with his face buried in his hands, crying._

_“Steve, you did everything you could’ve done. You can’t keep blaming yourself for this. The only person at fault is Thanos. And he’s gone. We can’t forget the people that we lost, but we all have to find a way to forget the situation that took them from us,” Bucky said, with an arm around Steve’s shoulder._

_Steve moved in close to kiss Bucky. Bucky pulled away. “Steve. You’re extremely vulnerable right now. I don’t want you to do something I know you’re going to regret,” Bucky said._

_"Who says I’m going to regret it?” Steve asked him._

_“Steve…” Bucky whispered._

_“There are only two people in this world that I have ever loved on the deepest of levels: Peggy, and you,” Steve said, looking to the floor out of shyness. “You have been by my side since we were kids, Buck.”_

_“Are you actually saying you have feelings for me? Romantic feelings?” Bucky asked._

_Steve kissed him. Bucky didn’t pull away that time. Once the kiss broke, Bucky slapped Steve. “Goddamn it, Steve. Why did you take so goddamn long to say something?” He asked him._

_“Buck, do you feel the same way?” Steve asked._

_“I’ve felt the same way since we were kids. But it was the 40’s, Steve. I didn’t know exactly where you stood on the subject. And I knew you were into Peggy, so I figured I didn't stand a chance. I slept with women to try to bottle it all in, suppress that part of myself, but it didn’t work. I’d take one look at you, and my knees would turn to jelly. Each and every time,” Bucky said._

_“And I never suspected a thing... I’m a complete and utter fool,” Steve joked._

_“Yeah, you are,” Bucky answered._

_“Bucky, I’m over seventy years too late, but do you think you might want to?.. You know? Be my? With me?” Steve asked._

_Bucky grabbed his hand. “Steven Grant Rogers, I thought you’d never ask.”_

Though they both stated that they didn’t want to do anything _too_ soon, they wound up making love for the first time that same night, making up for years they could’ve spent exploring each other’s bodies and hearts. That night was perfect in every sense of the word. Steve thinks back to it on his short walk to find Natasha.

Steve walks into the briefing room. He finds Natasha crying into her sandwich. “You know, I’d offer to cook you dinner, but you seem pretty miserable already,” Steve says.

Natasha wipes her tears. “You here to do your laundry?” She asks him.

“To pick up Bucky. And to see an old friend,” Steve replies.

“Well, clearly your old friend is fine,” Natasha says, forcing a smile.

“You know, I saw some whales when I was coming over the bridge,” Steve shares, taking a seat. “In the Hudson.” Natasha doesn't reply.

“There’s fewer ships, cleaner water, overall less garbage…” Steve adds.

“You know, if you’re about to tell me to look on the bright side, I’m going to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich”, Natasha shares, smiling sarcastically.

“I’m sorry. Force of habit,” Steve says.

“You just get out of support group?” She asks him.

“You bet. It was a good one today. Some of the people I never thought would make progress are actually starting to. I call that a win,” Steve answers. Natasha nods. Steve hosts a support group for people still having trouble dealing with the results of the snap. He’d started it three months after the snap. He never thought he’d still be doing it five years later. But truth be told, he needs it just as bad as some of the people who attend.

“You know, I keep telling everybody that they should move on. Grow. Some do. But not us,” Steve shares.

“If I move on, who does _this_?” Natasha asks.

“Maybe it doesn’t need to be done,” he replies. Natasha says nothing for a few moments. But then the emotions creep back up.

“I used to have nothing. And then I got this job. This family. And, I was better because of it. And even though they’re gone, I’m still trying to be better. And I’m not the only one, you know. Barnes, Nebula, Rocket. We all feel the same way.”

Bucky comes walking back into the room with his duffel bag packed. He normally stays with Natasha at the compound during the week, but stays at Steve's during the weekend. They still see enough of each other, as Steve is no stranger to the compound. This was Natasha’s doing. She pushes the two to spend as much time together as possible. Mostly to make up for seventy years worth of time lost. She was extremely supportive of their relationship. Especially considering Bucky confided in Natasha that he had romantic feelings for Steve before the two ended up getting together.

“I think we all need to get a life,” Steve says, looking to both Bucky and Natasha.

“You first,” Natasha replies.

Before Steve can say anything else, the front gate buzzes again. Natasha pulls up a visual of whoever it is before letting them enter. The trio are greeted by a familiar face.

“Hi! Is anyone home? This is Scott Lang!” Scott screams into the front door intercom frantically. Scott Lang. Someone they all thought vanished in the snap. “We met at the airport a few years ago. In Germany? I’m the one that got all big! I don’t have my mask on, you might not recognize me. Ant-Man? It’s Ant-Man! I know you remember that!”

“Is this an old message?” Steve asks, completely surprised.

“It’s the front gate,” Natasha replied.

“Holy shit,” Bucky says.

* * *

Steve, Natasha, and Bucky let Scott into the compound. They are all relieved to see Scott alive and, for the most part, well. Scott himself is agitated. He begins to pace back and forth.

“Scott? Are you okay?” Steve asks worriedly.

“Yeah. Great. Never better. So, have any of you ever studied quantum physics?” Scott asks them. Steve and Bucky shake their heads _no_.

“Only to make conversation,” Natasha jokes.

“Alright, here’s what happened: five years ago, right before Thanos, I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own little microscopic universe, and to get there you have to be incredibly small. So, Hope, she’s my… She was my… She was supposed to pull me out. Then, Thanos happened, and I was just left in there, stuck,” Scott explains.

“I’m sorry. That must’ve been a very long five years,” Natasha says sympathetically.

“But that’s just it… It wasn’t. For me, it was five hours,” Scott says, earning shocked faces from the other three.

“See, the rules of the Quantum Realm aren’t like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable. Can I finish that peanut butter sandwich on the table? I’m starving."

“Scott, what are you talking about?” Steve asks.

“So, what I’m saying is time works differently in the quantum realm. The only problem is right now, we don’t have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can’t stop thinking about it! What if we could somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it. What if there was a way that we could enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time, but then exit it at another point in time, like before Thanos?” Scott says.

“Wait, so, are you talking about a time machine?” Bucky asks, skeptically.

“No, of course not, it’s more like a… Well… Yes, a time machine. I know, it’s crazy, I know! But I just can’t get this out of my head,” Scott responds.

“Scott, I get emails from a racoon, so… Nothing sounds crazy anymore,” Natasha says.

“Well, who do we talk to about this?” Scott asks them all.

They all look at each other and non-verbally agree: Tony.

* * *

“There’s no guarantee that he’ll actually help,” Bucky reminds Natasha and Steve from the backseat of the vehicle, Scott to his left.

“You’re right. But it won’t hurt to ask,” Natasha replies.

Tony’s house was forty-five minutes away from the compound. In the five years since the snap, him and Pepper got married, had a beautiful baby girl, and they moved out to a house on a beautiful acreage with its’ own lake in the backyard, moving on from the craziness of the city, Stark Industries, and the Avengers. Tony traded in his Iron Man suit for a diaper bag and was the happiest he’d been in years, a feeling he never thought he’d feel after losing Peter and the others.

Steve finally pulls up to the house to find Tony on the porch with Morgan, his daughter. Steve, Natasha, Scott, and Bucky exit the car, all looking at Tony. He nods at them all to follow him. “Should I stay here?” Bucky asks Steve in a whisper.

“You’re good, Buck. Come on,” Steve says, grabbing hold of Bucky's left hand with his right.

Tony takes Morgan inside so she can help Pepper prepare some lunch. He motions for the team to come sit down on his porch seats. Steve, Natasha, and Scott all sit down. Bucky stays upright, keeping his distance. Bucky and Tony didn’t have the best history. This was because of the Sokovia accords situation, and then of course Tony finding out that Bucky, as the Winter Soldier, murdered his parents. Even though he tolerated Bucky’s presence at gatherings during the last five years, Tony never found a way to truly forgive Bucky for his parents’ murder, and Bucky didn’t blame him.

“So, what’s the topic of discussion for today?” Tony asks. “Last time I checked, _you_ died in the snap, Scott. I guess that’s not the case?”

“Not at all. Long story short, I have been stuck in the Quantum Realm for the last five years. Have you heard of it?” Scott asks Tony.

“I may have heard whisperings about it throughout the years. And you survived?”

“Yeah, that kind of plays a huge role into the whole _‘long story short’_ thing,” Scott quips.

“Scott has an idea in mind,” Natasha shares.

“I’m listening,” Tony responds.

“Time travel,” Scott speaks enthusiastically.

“…Time travel?” Tony asks hesitantly.

“No, trust me, we know what it sounds like,” Scott says.

“Tony, after everything you’ve seen, is anything _really_ impossible?” Steve asks. Tony ignores him.

Tony looks at Scott and Natasha. “Quantum fluctuation messes with the Plancks scale, which then triggers the Deustch proposition, can we agree on that?” Tony asks. He turns to Steve. “In laymen’s terms, that means you’re not coming home.”

“ _I_ did,” Scott reminds Tony.

Tony scoffs. “No, you _accidentally_ survived. It’s a billion-to-one cosmic fluke. And now you want to pull a what? What do you call it?”

“A time heist,” Scott says.

“Yeah, right, a time heist. Why didn’t we think of this before? Oh, right, because it’s laughable, because it’s a pipe dream,” Tony says condescendingly.

“Look, the stones are in the past. We could go back, and we could get them,” Steve explains. 

“We could snap our own fingers, we could bring everybody back!” Scott says.

“Or, screw it up worse than Thanos already has,” Tony argues.

“I don’t believe we would,” Steve says to him.

“Gee, I’ve got to say, sometimes I miss that giddy optimism,” Tony replies to Steve. “However, high hopes won’t help if there’s no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome will be our collective demise.”

“Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel,” Natasha says.

“That means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events,” Scott shares.

Tony rolls his eyes. “I’m going to stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Back to the Future?”

“No…” Scott answers, unsure.

"Good, you had me worried there, buddy, because that’d be crazy. That’s not how quantum physics works,” Tony reminds him.

“Tony,” Natasha croaks out sadly. “We have to take a stand.”

“We did stand,” Tony says. “And yet, here we are.” Steve, Natasha, and Scott’s faces sink.

“Where are _you_ in all this?” Tony asks Bucky. Bucky freezes in place. He can't answer. Everyone picks up on the change in mood in the atmosphere.

Scott takes it upon himself to shift the focus off of Bucky. “I know you got a lot on the line. You’ve got a wife, a daughter, but I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. And now we have a chance to bring her back, to bring everyone back, and you’re telling me that you won’t even…” Tony cuts him off.

“That’s right, Scott. I won’t even. I can’t even.” The group is interrupted by Morgan, who runs out and plops herself onto Tony’s lap, her nose, dark brown hair and eyes an exact match to her daddy's.

“Mommy told me to come and save you.”

Tony kisses her on the cheek. “Good job. I’m saved,” he says, scooping her up in his arms. He turns to the others. “I wish you’d have come here to ask me something else, anything else. I’m honestly happy to see you guys. The table’s set for seven.”

Steve stops him before he can walk into his house. “Tony, I get it. I’m happy for you, I really am. But _this_ is a second chance.”

“I got my second chance right here, Cap,” Tony says, motioning to Morgan. “I can’t roll the dice again. If you don’t talk shop, you can stay for lunch,” he says, walking into the house.

Steve, Natasha, Scott, and Bucky all walk off to the car instead of walking in for lunch.

“He’s scared,” Natasha states.

“He’s not wrong to be,” Steve replies.

“Yeah, but I mean, what are we going to do? We need him! Are we going to stop?” Scott asks.

“No. I want to do it right. The smartest person in the world is gone, and the second smartest doesn’t want any part of this. We have to go to the next one,” Steve says.

And, who’s that?” Scott wonders.

"Bruce," Natasha says.

* * *

“Who’s responsible for the tears? Who do I got to kill?” Steve teases from the doorway. He's referring to the tears on Bucky's cheeks, and t-shirt.

“Poor choice of words,” Bucky responds from end of the bed.

Steve walks into the room, throwing himself on the bed beside Bucky, holding him in his arms. “What’s wrong, Buck? Talk to me," he says, kissing his head.

“I understand why he hates me. I do. If the roles were reversed, I would probably hate him too,” Bucky explains. “But do you think he realizes that I’m not the Winter Soldier anymore? That I haven’t been for a long time? That I, Bucky, didn't kill his parents?"

Steve looks out the window. “I don’t know, Buck. I would hope so. I mean, if anyone should be well versed in the art of forgiveness, it’s Tony. He’s had to do a lot of apologizing, and forgiving over the years,” Steve says. “And I’m not saying it’s okay, but you know, honestly, I just think he needs somewhere to put his anger. And unfortunately, you’re the most viable candidate.”

Bucky wipes the tears from his eyes. “I hate for you to see me like this. I hate seeing myself like this, honestly,” he jokes. “I just hope he knows how sorry I truly am.”

"Even if he doesn't show it, he knows, Buck. Trust me," Steve whispers into Bucky's ear, getting closer. Bucky preens at the physical contact. He kisses Steve, long and hard. He's glad that he has Steve to fall back on now when he doesn't know what to do with his emotions.

* * *

Steve, Natasha, Scott, and Bucky meet up with Bruce at a diner the next morning. Only Bruce isn't Bruce anymore, and apparently, he hasn't been for months. Scott is beyond confused to find what appeared to be a Hulk and Bruce hybrid.

“Come on, I feel like I’m the only one eating here,” Bruce says. He looks over at Scott. “Here, try some of this, have some eggs.”

Scott stares at Bruce intently. “I am so confused.”

Bruce chuckles. “These are confusing times.”

“Right… Well, no, that’s not what I meant,” Scott says.

“No, I get it, I’m kidding, Scott. I know, it’s crazy. I’m wearing shirts now!” Bruce exclaims.

“Yeah… How? Why?” Scott asks.

“Five years ago, we got our asses beat. Except it was worse for me, because I lost twice. First Hulk lost, then Banner lost. Then, we all lost,” Bruce explains.

“No one blames you for that, Bruce,” Natasha reminds him.

“But I did,” Bruce says to her solemnly. “The thing is, is for years, I’ve been treating the Hulk like he’s some kind of disease, something to get rid of. But then, I started looking at him as the cure. Eighteen months in a gamma lab, I ended up putting the brains and the brawn together, and now look at me: best of _both_ worlds.”

A group of three kids walk up to the table as Hulk finishes speaking. “Excuse me, Mr. Hulk? Can we get a photo please?” The young girl asks.

“One hundred percent, little people!” Bruce says happily. The girl passes her phone to Bruce, who in turn passes it to Scott. “Do you mind taking it?”

Scott takes the phone and prepares the camera. “Say 'green',” Bruce says to the kids as they all pose. They all repeat after him as Scott taps the button.

“It's good,” Scott says, looking over the photo. “Do you kids want a picture with me? I’m Ant-Man,” Scott asks them. All three kids look disgusted with his question, and neither answer.

“Oh, they’re Hulk fans, they don’t know Ant-Man, nobody does,” Scott says annoyed, handing the phone back.

“Oh, come on, Scott. No, they want to take a photo!” Bruce says. Two of the kids all stammer, stating they would. The youngest shook his head _no_.

“Look, he’s even shaking his head no! Just take the phone, okay?” Scott says.

“He’ll feel bad,” Bruce says to the kids about Scott.

“Take the goddamn phone,” Scott says sternly. The girl takes the phone from Scott’s hand.

“Thanks, Mr. Hulk,” the kids all say in unison.

“My pleasure, kids. Listen to your mom. She knows better. Hey, Hulk out! Dab!” Bruce says, dabbing.

“So, Bruce? About what we were saying?” Steve asks, pulling Bruce back into focus.

“Right. The whole-time travel, do-over? You know what, guys, it’s outside of my area of expertise,” Bruce reminds them.

“Well, you pulled _this_ off,” Natasha says, alluding to his transformation. “I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible, too.”

Bruce smiles at her. “Alright. Well, give me some time to brush up on everything. Why don’t I meet you guys back at the compound in three days,” Bruce says.

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve responds. 

* * *

Three days pass and Bruce shows up to the compound with loads of equipment and gadgets. Scott brings everything he thinks they would all need as well, including their only access to the Quantum Realm: his van.

The group spends hours setting everything up, most importantly, the tunnel to travel through time. Eventually, it's all ready to go. 

“Okay, here we go. Time travel test: number one,” Bruce speaks aloud. “Scott, fire up the van thing.”

Bucky walks up to them from the panels in the back of the room. “Breakers are set, emergency generators are on standby,” he says to them.

“Good, cause if we blow the grid, I don’t want to lose tiny here in the 1950’s,” Bruce says, speaking about Scott.

“Excuse me?” Scott asks worriedly.

“He’s kidding,” Natasha assures Scott. She turns to Bruce. “You can’t say things like that.”

Bruce realizes his wrong-doing. “It was a joke, yeah. Bad joke, sorry.”

Scott walks off to put on his suit. “You _were_ kidding, right?” Natasha asks Bruce in a whisper.

“I have no idea! I mean, we’re talking about time travel here. Either it’s all a joke, or none of it is,” Bruce said. Scott returned, and Bruce shot him a thumbs up. “We’re good, Scott. Get your helmet on.” Scott preps himself.

“Okay, Scott, I’m going to send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in ten seconds. Make sense?” Bruce asks.

“Perfectly not confusing,” Scott replies, smiling.

“Good luck, Scott. You’ve got this,” Steve says optimistically.

“You’re right. I do, Captain America,” Scott answers, feeling extremely courageous.

“Okay. On the count of three: three, two, one,” Bruce counts down, sending Scott into the Quantum Realm.

Bruce counts down again from ten while preparing to bring Scott back. When Scott returns, he's not really himself.

“Um, guys, this doesn’t feel right,” a 10-year old Scott says to Bruce, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky.

“Holy shit,” Bucky whispers.

“What is this?!” Steve asks worriedly.

“Hold on!” Bruce says, fidgeting with buttons on the machines in front of him.

“Who is that? Is that Scott?” Natasha asks about the 10-year old in front of her.

“Yes, it’s Scott!” 10-year old Scott replies. Bruce then hits a button, sending Scott into the Quantum Realm and bringing him back within the span of two seconds. This time, he's an 80-year old.

“Oh, my poor back,” old man Scott groans, holding his back in pain.

“Okay, can I get a little space here?” Bruce asks the others. They all move themselves farther away from the station.

“Can you get him back?” Steve asks.

“I’m working on it,” Bruce replies, hitting another button that sends Scott back. This time, what comes out is a baby Scott.

“It’s a baby,” Steve says.

“It’s Scott!” Bruce corrects him.

“As a baby!” Bucky interjects. 

“He’ll grow,” Bruce reminds them.

“Bring Scott back,” Steve says sternly.

“Nat, when I say kill the power, you kill the power, alright?” Bruce says. Natasha runs to the breaker panels.

“Kill it!” Bruce screams, and Natasha does as she's asked. Scott returns in his normal state.

“Somebody peed my pants. But I don’t know if it was baby me, or old me… Or just me-me,” Scott says.

“Time travel!” Bruce shouts enthusiastically. Steve, Natasha, and Bucky all glare at him disappointedly. “What? I see this as an absolute win!”

“I need a minute,” Steve says, walking off. He goes outside. Steve sulks, staring out into the view, pondering over everything. ‘ _We’re in over our heads’,_ he thinks to himself.

“You okay?” Bucky asks six minutes later, wrapping his arms around Steve's chest from behind him.

“We’re so close that I can taste it, yet somehow also still so far away. I’m just annoyed at our situation,” Steve replies. “I’ll be okay, love," he adds, bringing Bucky's hand to his mouth to kiss it.

Steve and Bucky aren't alone for long. They're soon interrupted by the sound of a vehicle speeding to the entrance of the compound. Tony.

“I’ll give you guys a minute,” Bucky says, tensing up. He then makes his way back inside.

Tony exits the vehicle, making eye contact with Steve. “Why the long face?” He asks. “Let me guess, he turned into a baby?”

Steve grins slightly. “Among other things, yeah. What’re you doing here?”

“EPR Paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might’ve wound up pushing time through Lang. It’s tricky, dangerous, somebody should’ve cautioned you against it,” Tony says.

“ _You_ did,” Steve replies.

“Did I? Well, thank God I’m here. Regardless, I fixed it,” Tony says, showing Steve a watch on his hand. “A fully functioning time-space GPS.” Steve's left both excited and impressed. “Look, Steve. I just want peace. Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it,” Tony explains.

“I do too,” Steve says, looking remorseful.

“We got a shot at getting these stones, but I’ve got to tell you my priorities: bring back what we lost? I hope, yes. Keep what I have now? I _have_ to. At all costs. And maybe not die trying. That’d be nice,” Tony says. He then goes into his trunk to pull out a newly-made shield specifically for Steve. “Sound like a deal?”

“Tony, I don’t know,” Steve says skeptically.

“Why? I made it for you. Plus, honestly, I need to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding,” Tony says.

Steve takes the shield from Tony’s hand. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Will you keep that a little quiet?” Tony asks. “I didn’t bring one for the whole team. Speaking of which, we are getting the whole team, yeah?”

“We’ve already started working on that,” Steve assures him.

“Alright. Come on, let’s go inside,” Tony says.

“Wait,” Steve says. “One more thing.”

“What’s that?” Tony asks.

“Bucky."

“What about him?” Tony asks, demeanour switching slightly. 

“Tony, I will carry the guilt of not telling you about the Winter Soldier murdering your parents with me for the rest of time. But it’s even worse for Bucky. It wasn’t him. Please, tell me you understand that by now? Because as bad as my guilt is, it doesn’t hold a candle to his. I know it would be unfair of me to ask that you forgive him completely, but would you consider at least attempting to make peace with him?” Steve asks.

Tony thinks about it. “Alright. I guess It would be hypocritical of me to stand here preaching about peace if I didn’t at least _try_ with him. Why don’t we go do that right now?” Tony says.

Steve smiles. “Thank you.” The two walk inside, passing Scott, who's sitting on a bench, eating a taco. Just then, the Benatar comes flying down onto the ground, causing the remnants of Scott’s taco to go flying. Scott looks to his destroyed and empty taco in sadness as Rocket and Nebula come out of the Benatar.

“Hey, Humi!” Rocket calls out to Scott. “Where’s Big Green?”

“Kitchen”, Scott answers, startled by the fact that he's speaking to a Racoon. The two had never met. Same went for Scott and Nebula.

Nebula comes walking toward the compound. “That’s awesome, hey, hi,” Scott says to her.

Nebula glares at him. “Rhodey, be careful on re-entry. There’s an idiot in the landing zone,” Nebula speaks into her ear-piece.

Rhodey comes crashing down inches away from Scott, scaring him straight. “Oh, god!” Scott screams.

“What’s up, regular-sized man?” Rhodey asks Scott.

Bruce comes walking out to meet up with Rocket on the Benatar. The two were going to New Asgard to persuade Thor to help out with the mission. Bruce stops mid-way to give Scott his two tacos, smiling at him. Scott thanks him with a smile in return,

* * *

Steve and Bucky go through every room in the compound looking for Bucky. They check Bucky’s room last, and low and behold, there he is. Bucky has his earphones on, staring out the window.

“Checking _his_ room _last_? Smart, smart move, Captain America,” Tony teases as he and Steve stand in the doorway. The sound of Tony’s voice startles Bucky, who rips his earphones off in a hectic manner.

“Hi, Buck,” Steve says.

“Hi,” Bucky replies, staring at them both. Tony doesn't say anything. Steve pats Tony on the shoulder, so as to remind him of why they were there. Tony crosses the threshold of Bucky’s room.

“Mind if I have a seat?” Tony says, gesturing to the bed. Bucky shakes his head _no_.

Tony sits. He looks around the room. Tony is surprised to find out by the posters and such on the wall that Bucky seems to be a science nerd.

“Are you really into all this stuff?” Tony asks him. Bucky seems tense.

“Yeah. For years,” Bucky replies.

Steve is still leaning up against the door frame. “Bucky used to drag me to Howard’s presentations back in the 40’s. He’s always been kind of a nerd,” Steve teases.

Bucky rolls his eyes and blushes, shooting Steve a _“you’re totally dead”_ type of look.

Bucky pulls out a newspaper article published in 1943, headlined _“World Exposition of Tomorrow”._ He gives it to Tony. “That’s the last one Steve and I went to,” Bucky says.

“You kept this all these years?” Tony asks.

Bucky shakes his head. “No. I found it in the archives at the library. I don’t have anything from the 40’s. Can’t really keep any mementos when you’re being tortured and brainwashed, you know?"

Tony and Steve share a look. “Yeah, that’s kind of why I’m here,” Tony says, locking eyes with Bucky. “I want to apologize. I need to apologize. I know _you’re_ not the one who killed my… It wasn’t you. It was what they made you. I know that. And I’ve known this whole time, I just… Needed to lay the blame on someone. And it was easy to lay it on you, and on Steve for not telling me. But, that’s all over. Clean slate, what do you say?”

Tony offers his hand for Bucky to shake. Bucky just stares at him, surprised by his words.

“I’m impressed by the work you and Natasha have been doing the last little bit. Truth be told, you’ve been more of an Avenger the last five years than Steve and I’ve been.”

Bucky smiles, taking Tony’s hand. "I'm sorry about Siberia," Bucky says.

"As am I," Tony replies.

Steve stands at the doorway, smiling as well. _“Finally,”_ he thinks to himself.

* * *

The team takes several days to perfect different things, like building a new quantum tunnel that would be big enough to send them all into the Quantum Realm and developing suits that would keep them safe with all of the time travel, similar to Ant-Man’s.

“Wow. It looks amazing,” Steve says to Bruce over the finalized Quantum Realm suit that Scott's wearing. Nebula, Rocket, Thor, Rhodey, Bucky, Tony, and Natasha are all hanging around the room.

“Thank you,” Bruce replies. “Alright, the suits are done. Now all we need is a test run. Be a thousand percent sure that it will be able to withstand the effects of all the traveling.”

“And reminder guys, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and the one test run. So, as much as we could’ve used it, there’s truly no room for trial and error,” Tony reminds them all.

“So, that leaves one question: who’s going to be the one to test it?” Steve asks aloud.

They all share looks with one another for a while before Bucky surprises them all, saying “I’m game. I’ll do it.”

“Buck, don’t be crazy,” Steve says, shaking his head.

“I want to do it,” Bucky replies.

Steve shakes his head no in irritation. “And what if something were to happen to you?” Steve asks him.

“If something happens, something happens. Better me than you,” Bucky says.

Steve walks from his spot at the table to Bucky’s spot in the corner of the room, placing his hands onto Bucky’s cheeks. “What aren’t you understanding? I don’t want to you to get hurt. I don’t want to lose you.”

Bucky grabs Steve’s hands and takes them off his face, lacing Steve’s fingers with his own. “Steve, everybody in this room right now is an integral piece of the puzzle to winning this. Nothing can happen to any of you before we get a chance to do this. So, it’s going to be me, okay?”

* * *

“Alright, Bucky, now you’re going to feel a little discombobulated from the intensity, but don’t worry too much about it,” Bruce says as he finishes getting Bucky into his suit, and onto the platform.

“Here’s what I don’t understand, if we can do this, you know, go back in time, why don’t we just find Baby Thanos, and you know…” Rhodey says, using his hands to act out a baby getting strangled.

Bruce looks at him, appalled. “Okay, first of all, that’s horrible.”

Rhodey shakes his head. “Come on, it’s Thanos!”

“And secondly,” Bruce continues, “time doesn’t work that way. Changing the past doesn’t change the future.”

“Come on, Bruce, we get the stones before Thanos gets them, Thanos doesn’t have the stones, problem solved, right?” Thor asks.

“That’s now how it works,” Nebula says, annoyed.

“Well that’s what I’ve heard,” Scott says under his breath.

“From who? Who told you that?” Bruce asks.

“Star Trek, Terminator, Timecop, Time After Time, Quantum Leap, A Wrinkle in Time, Somewhere in Time…” Rhodey lists.

“Hot Tub Time Machine,” Scott adds.

“Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure, literally any movie that deals with time travel,” Rhodey says.

“Die Hard? No, that’s not one,” Scott says. “Regardless, it’s a known fact.”

“I don’t know why everyone believes that, but it isn’t true. Think about it: if you travel to the past, _that_ past becomes your future, and your _former_ present becomes the past, which can’t _now_ be changed by your new future,” Bruce explains.

“Exactly,” Nebula says, backing Bruce up.

“So, Back to the Future is a bunch of bullshit?” Scott asks disappointedly.

Bruce rolls his eyes. “Alright, Bucky, you good to go?” he asks Bucky. Bucky nods in reply.

Bucky makes eye contact with Steve from the platform. Steve smiles, mouthing _‘I love you’_. Bucky smiles in reply.

“Okay, Bucky, you’re gone in three, two, one,” Bruce counts, hitting a button, sending Bucky off.

Bucky flies through the Quantum Realm, ending up right where Bruce said he would: Back in Wakanda in 2018, exactly fourteen days before Thanos snapped his fingers. Steve, Sam, and Natasha went to visit Bucky that day. The four of them had dinner with T’Challa, Shuri, Okoye, and Queen Ramonda. Bucky remembers it being a great day. More so because that same day, Sam had pushed Bucky to tell Steve how he felt about him. But as always, Bucky chickened out. If only Sam could see them in 2023.

When present-day Bucky reaches Wakandan soil, he takes cover, doing his best to remain unnoticed. It doesn't matter anyways, considering he's only there for twenty seconds before he was pulled back into the Quantum Realm.

Before he knows it, he's back in 2023. Bucky opens his eyes to find Steve running for him, making sure he's okay. Steve hugs him close. “It works,” Bucky shares.

Bruce and Tony smile to each other. “Good,” Bruce says.

“So, the _how_ works. Now, we need to figure out the _when_ , and the _where_ ,” Steve says.

* * *

The Avengers all gather up in the briefing room, where they work to form a well-thought-out plan to gather the stones and bring them to their present.

“Okay, you guys. Everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six infinity stones,” Steve says to the room.

“Or, substitute the word ‘encounter’ with ‘damn-near-been-killed-by-one-of-the-six-infinity-stones,” Tony says.

Scott sgakes his head. “Well, I haven’t. But I don’t even know what the hell you’re all talking about,” he says to them all.

“Regardless, like Tony mentioned, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each. And these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history,” Steve responds.

“Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in,” Bruce shares.

“Which means we’ll have to pick our targets carefully,” Bucky adds. 

Tony smiles, nodding. “Correct, Barnes.” Bucky smiles back.

“Why don’t we start with the Ether,” Tony suggests. “Thor, can you fill us in on what you know?”

Thor gets up from his seat and switches places with Tony, who was standing at the front of the room. Thor was still struggling with the PTSD from everything. He lost a great portion of the Asgardians to Hela, then he lost more to Thanos, and even more to the snap. He also lost his father, best friend, and brother within days.

Knowing that he could have prevented everything had he just struck Thanos with Stormbreaker in the head instead of the chest filled Thor with such anguish. Thanos struck a fear in Thor that he never felt before. So, in the five years since the snap, Thor kept to himself on New Asgard, spending his days drinking to numb the pain.

“Alright, so, the Ether. Well, first of all, it’s not a stone. Somebody called it a stone before, it’s actually more of a sludge sort of a thing, so just so we’re all on the same page,” Thor explains, with immense sass. “Well, to make a very long story short, the Ether stuck itself inside of Jane in 2013, my old flame. She got sick, and so I took her to Asgard to get her help. To be quite honest with you al, I think for the Ether, we’re going to have to go back to the exact moment that happened.”

“Bruce?” Steve asks. “Jot that down.” Bruce nods. They're all taking notes, for good measure.

The discussion goes on for hours and continues well into dinner time. The team orders Chinese food. No sense in making a plan to save the universe on an empty stomach, you know?

“So, Quill said he stole the power stone from Morag right before he met us, meaning it would’ve been in 2014,” Rocket tells them all from on top of the table as they all eat.

“Is that a person?” Scott askes, shoving some chow mein into his mouth.

“Morag’s a planet, Quill was a person!” Rocket answers.

“A planet? Like in outer space?” Scott questions excitedly.

Rocket shakes his head in annoyance. “Oh, look, it’s a little puppy, all happy and everything,” Rocket says patronizingly, moving to Scott’s spot at the table and petting his head. “You want to go to space? You want to go to space, puppy? I’ll take you to space!”

Natasha and Rhodey clean up the mess while they discuss the next stone.

“Nebula, you’re up,” Tony says, happily. Nebula smiles in return. The two got to bond whilst being stuck up in space together for weeks. In many ways, Tony was Nebula’s first friend.

“Thanos found the soul stone on Vormir,” Nebula says.

“What’s Vormir?” Bucky asks, adding to his notes.

“It’s a dominion of death, at the very center of celestial existence,” Nebula says somberly. “It’s where Thanos murdered my sister.”

The room falls silent so as to sympathize with Nebula. “Not it,” Scott says about potentially having to travel to Vormir.

Most of the Avengers go off to bed after this, all except Natasha, Bruce, and Tony. Plans to retrieve the soul stone, the power stone, and the reality stone were solidified, but they were still having troubles with figuring one out for retrieving the time, mind, and soul stones.

“That time stone guy, what kind of doctor was he?” Natasha asks the two men on either side of her. They were all lying atop the table.

“Doctor Strange? Ears, nose, and throat meets rabbit from a hat,” Tony jokes.

“Nice place in the village, though,” Bruce says.

“Yeah, on Sullivan Street?” Tony asks Bruce.

“Sullivan and Bleecker, yeah,” Bruce replies.

“Wait, he lived in New York?” Natasha questions.

The two shook their heads at Natasha. “No, he lived in Toronto,” Tony teases.

“Yes, Nat,” Bruce says.

“Weren’t you listening to a word we were saying?" Tony says to her.

Natasha smiles, knowing she's been hit with a big realization before the two Ph.D. holders did. “Well, guys, if you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York, and in a close range,” Natasha reminds them.

Tony and Bruce shoot upright and stare at each other, and then at Natasha. “Shut the front door,” Bruce says.

The trio went and woke everybody up from their slumber to fill them in on Natasha’s discovery. The year the three remaining stones needed to be snatched from: 2012.

“Okay, then. That means Rhodey and Nebula, you two will be going to Morag to retrieve the power stone. Rocket and Thor, you will be going to Asgard to retrieve the reality stone. Steve and Bucky, you will be traveling to Vormir to retrieve the soul stone, and Bruce, Natasha, Scott, and myself will be traveling to New York to retrieve the mind, time, and space stones,” Tony says.

Everyone looks at Tony and then each other, nodding in agreement.

“Alright. Then there’s our plan. Six stones, four teams, one shot,” Steve says. “Let’s get a good night’s sleep, because this all goes down first thing tomorrow.”

* * *

The mission begins as soon as the Avengers wake up. They all get their gear on and meet by the tunnel platform. They are all amped up, eager to get moving to bring their friends and family home.

They assemble on top of the platform, where Steve takes it upon himself to feed them one last spoonful of motivation. “Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends, we lost family, we lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. Know your teams, know your missions, get the stones, get them back here. One round trip each. No mistakes, no do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know, but that doesn’t mean we should know what to expect. So, be careful. Look out for one another. _This_ is the fight of our lives. And we’re going to win. Whatever it takes. Good luck,” Steve speaks.

The team all stare at him, smiling. “He’s pretty good at that,” Rocket admits.

“Right?!” Scott agrees enthusiastically.

“Alright. You all heard the man. Let’s do this,” Tony adds.

“See you in a minute,” Bucky says to Tony, who's standing to his left.

Tony smiles. “See you, Barnes.” The team get their helmets on and prepare for send-off.

“Three, two, one,” Bruce counts aloud, and they were off.

* * *

Rhodey, Nebula, Steve, and Bucky all end up on Morag. There, Nebula pulls out a miniaturized version of the Benatar from her pocket and activates it to grow to its’ normal size.

“Guys, come on, chop, chop, we’re on the clock,” Steve says as Nebula fiddles with punching coordinates into the Benatar.

“All that? It’s _super_ helpful,” Rhodey calls out sarcastically from right outside the ship.

“Alright, it’s ready,” Nebula says, walking out of the Benatar. She and Rhodey approach Steve and Bucky, exchanging hugs.

“Take care,” Steve says, hugging Rhodey. “Get that stone, then get home, okay? No messing around.”

“Yup. Get it done. Good luck,” Rhodey replies.

“Be careful,” Nebula whispers to Bucky.

“You too,” Bucky replies. Nebula and Bucky bonded during the five years since the snap. They definitely had their fair share of things in common: they were both created to become weapons, and against their wills at that. They didn’t see each other much in person over the five years. Nebula and Rocket only came to earth a handful of times. But, over the days they spent planning the time heist, Bucky was happy for the time he _did_ spend with her. He looked forward to more.

Bucky and Steve board the Benatar and wave one last goodbye to their pals staying behind on Morag.

“The coordinates for Vormir are laid in to the Benatar. All they have to do is not fall out,” Nebula says to Rhodey. He nods in reply, and the two went off in search of the power stone.

Steve and Bucky are the only two in the ship, flying at a breathtaking speed. The two take in the stunning view in front of them. “Long way from 1940’s Brooklyn, isn’t it, Buck?” Steve asks, laughing. Bucky laughs in reply, reaching for Steve’s hand.

The trip from Morag to Vormir takes twenty minutes. Once the Benatar lands itself, Steve and Bucky exit, taking in their surroundings with immense caution, Steve with his shield in hand, and Bucky with his M249 SAW gun that T’Challa had given him during the battle of Wakanda in 2018.

They both spot the huge mountain that stands yards away. “There it is. Just like Nebula said. Let’s get climbing,” Steve says. Bucky nods.

“Under different circumstances, this would be totally awesome,” Bucky admits.

* * *

The climb takes two, maybe two and a half hours. By the time they reach the top, Steve and Bucky are exhausted. “But the racoon didn’t have to climb the mountain? Unfair,” An out-of-breath Bucky huffs out.

“Technically he’s not a racoon, Bucky,” Steve replies as they walk closer to the two pillars on top of the mountain.

“Whatever, he eats garbage,” Bucky answers.

“Welcome, Steven, son of Joseph, and James, son of Winifred,” an echoed-voice calls out from behind the boys. Steve and Bucky turn around instantly. Bucky aims his rifle right for the source of the voice. A hooded, floating figure.

“Who are you?” Steve asks.

The figure flies closer to them, coming out of the shadows. “Consider me a guide.”

“Oh my god,” Steve whispers, suddenly terrified. The last Steve heard of Red Skull, he was falling into some portal the tesseract created that day on the ship in 1945, screaming to death. Steve assumed he’d died.

“Steve is that...” Bucky asks in a whisper but doesn't finish his sentence. Bucky remembers the Red Skull well. He was the source of many a nightmare for Bucky after Steve had saved him from that battle ground during the war. He could never forget the queasy way he felt when Red Skull unmasked himself.

“Yeah. It’s him, Steve replies.

“What kind of guide?” Bucky asks aloud.

“To all who seek the soul stone.” Red Skull answers.

“Good. Just tell us where it is, and we’ll be on our way,” Steve says.

“If it were only that easy, Captain Rogers,” Red Skull responds, shocking Steve and Bucky both.

“You remember me?” Steve asks.

“I could not forget you if I tried. As much as I might like to, I cannot harm you, for the guardian of the stone holds no room for revenge,” Red Skull answers. “Come,” he says, leading them both to the edge of the cliff atop the mountain. “What you seek lies in front of you.”

Steve and Bucky both look to the bottom of the mountain. “The stone’s down there,” Bucky says.

“For one of you,” Red Skull replies. “For the other, in order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul for a soul,” he explains.

Bucky and Steve stare at him for a while before staring at each other. They both look distraught.

“You’re lying,” Bucky accuses.

“Not at all,” Red Skull says. “Tis the sad and tragic truth behind the stone.”

“Can you give us a moment?” Bucky asks Red Skull, who nods in response, floating away. Bucky takes Steve to sit near a rock bed farther away for privacy.

“He’s lying. He’s got to be,” Bucky says, suddenly feeling exasperated.

Steve stares out into the abyss, still distraught. “No, Buck, I don’t think he is. It makes sense. Thanos left here with the stone, and without his daughter. That’s not a coincidence,” he replies.

They each take a few moments to reflect on the gravity of their situation.

“Whatever it takes,” Bucky recites.

“Whatever it takes,” Steve repeats. “Bucky, if we don’t get that stone, billions of people stay dead.”

Bucky nods. “Well then I guess we both know who it’s got to be.”

“Yeah, we do,” Steve replies. The two watch each other intently. Neither make a move.

“I’m starting to think we mean different people here,” Steve says sadly.

“Steve, for years, you and the team have been trying to do one thing: get to right here. Bringing everybody back. That’s what it’s all been about,” Bucky says, latching onto Steve’s face.

“Buck, you were a part of that team. You _are_ a part of that team. You’ve been doing the same damn thing that we have the whole time, more so than most of us these last few years. I already told you, you’re an Avenger, same as us,” Steve argues.

“Do you think I want to do this, Steve? Because I don’t,” Bucky says. He grabs Steve’s hand. “I’m just trying to save your dumb ass.”

Steve shakes his head vehemently. “Well, I don’t want you to. How’s that?”

“Steve, you know what I’ve done. I mean, I may not have been the Winter Soldier for years now, but that doesn’t erase years of assassinations and criminal activity. I’m not letting Captain America bite the dust to save an ex-murderer.”

A tear escapes Steve's eye. “Bucky, that’s all in the past. That’s not who you are. I mean, God sake’s, _you_ weren’t the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier was someone Hydra made,” Steve says. “Besides, God knows I’ve committed my fair share of crimes the last seven years, especially while I was on the run. I’m not an innocent man either, Buck.”

Bucky smiles faintly but says nothing for a few moments. Then he speaks, reaching Steve's hand. “This is so fucked up. In a lot of ways, we _just_ found each other again. This isn’t fair in the slightest.

More tears fall from Steve’s eyes. “No, it’s not. So, let's not make this harder than it already is. Just let me do it, please!”

Bucky kisses Steve, passionately and hard. He then moves to kiss the fallen tears from Steve’s cheeks. Steve keeps his eyes closed. Bucky presses their foreheads together.

“Stevie, do you remember when I told you to let me do the test-run? So that nothing could happen to any of you guys because you were all integral pieces to this puzzle? Well maybe _this_ is where I come in. This is how _I_ fit into the puzzle as an integral piece. My destiny,” Bucky says.

The two open their eyes. “Tell the team I love them,” Steve says, pushing Bucky to the ground with excessive force. He then makes a break for the edge of the cliff.

“Steve!” Bucky screams, taking his gun and aiming it to the right of Steve. The pressure from the shots force Steve to the floor.

Steve looks up to see Bucky making a break to the edge of the cliff, saying, “Tell them yourself!”

Steve panics. “No!” He screams. He throws his shield to a nearby pillar, so it circles back and pushes Bucky to the ground. It does exactly as he hopes.

Bucky looks up at Steve from the ground. Steve smiles. He then runs for the edge, and jumps. The second Steve feels the cold Vormir air hit his face, his falling comes to a halt. Bucky jumps after him, using his grappling hook device that Natasha had given him, and sticking it onto Steve’s utility belt.

In turn, Steve grabs hold of Bucky’s hand.

“Damn it, Bucky,” Steve says angrily through gritted teeth, as the two dangle in mid-air.

“The world still needs their Captain America,” Bucky says, tears in his eyes. “Let me go, jerk.”

“No, you punk!” Steve shouts. Steve knows full well the grappling hook wasn’t going to be able to hold both of their weight for much longer.

“It’s okay, Stevie,” Bucky reassures softly. “I love you… To the end of the line, and forever more.” When Steve doesn't make a move to let go, Bucky punches Steve's hand, finally falling free of his tight grip.

“No!” Steve screams out in agony.

Steve closes his eyes. Within seconds, Steve finds himself laying in water, back at the bottom of the mountain, near where he and Bucky had gotten off the Benatar. He sits up and notices his left hand glowing. He opens his hand to find the soul stone. Steve slowly but surely begins to sob. He summons his Quantum Realm suit back on, and zaps himself back into the Realm, back to 2023.

All of the Avengers are back on the platform with Steve. “Did we get them all?” Bruce asks as the team looks around to one another to make sure they were all present and safe.

“Steve, where’s Barnes?” Tony asks. Tony, Bruce, Rhodey, Thor, Natasha, Rocket, Nebula, and Scott all stare at a red-nosed and puffy-eyed Steve, who doesn't reply. He couldn’t reply. He just couldn’t find the words.

* * *

They won. It was not an easy battle, not in the slightest. Steve thinks back to the battle as he puts his suit on, and gets into his car.

_After taking a few hours to comfort Steve and mourn Bucky, Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Steve, Scott, Rhodey, and Rocket all put the stones onto the Stark Gauntlet that Tony created. “Who’s going to be the one to snap their fingers?” Rocket asked them._

_“I’ll do it,” Thor replied, moving to take the Gauntlet. Bruce stopped him._

_“Are you crazy? I know you’re not exactly human, but you saw what that thing did to Thanos. It’s going to kill you; it’d kill any of you. It has to be me,” Bruce said. “The radiation is all mostly gamma… It’s almost like I was born for this.”_

_Bruce wielded the Gauntlet, and thus began the most painful experience he  had ever experienced. He screamed as the Gauntlet settled onto his body._

_“Banner, you okay?” Tony shouted._

_“Take it off!” Thor screamed, as he watched the Gauntlet burn his friend’s skin._

_“No! I’m fine!” Bruce shouted back. Seconds later, he snapped his fingers, and a wave of cosmic energy flushed through the room._

_Thor tore the Gauntlet off of Bruce’s arm, and Tony rushed to help Bruce’s arm, that was burned to a crisp and had shrunk._

_“Did it work?” Scott asked. Before anyone could answer, the compound was hit with explosion after explosion. The whole building, and every building around it, came crumbling down._

_Thor, Tony, and Steve all regained consciousness quickly._

_“Guys, this is Bruce. Me, Natasha, Rocket, and Rhodey are in the basement, it’s flooding! We’re going to drown!” Bruce spoke into his ear piece. Before any of the core three could respond, Scott’s voice came in through the ear piece._

_“I’m coming! Don’t worry!” Scott said._

_Thor, Tony, and Steve all reached the outdoors to find the cause of the building’s demolition. Thanos. He explained to them that 2014 Nebula had taken present-day Nebula’s place and used the quantum tunnel to bring the 2014 version of himself and his army to their present. He was going to take the stones, and with the Stark Gauntlet that they created, use them to wipe out **all** living creatures in the universe._

_The three fought Thanos in a hard and painful battle. Thanos had managed to knock out both Tony and Thor. Before he could do the same to Steve, Thanos summoned his army to help him._

_Steve stood scared. He tightened the grip on his shield, and stood tall, ready to take on the entire army in front of him alone._

_“Steve… Are you there? It’s Sam,” a crackled voice came in through the ear piece. “On your left,” Sam said. The noise through the ear-piece brought Thor and Tony to consciousness._

_Steve looked to his left to find T’Challa, Shuri, and Okoye come out of one of Doctor Strange’s portals. Sam flew out of the portal seconds later. They were then joined by Mantis, Drax, Star-Lord, Doctor Strange, and Spider-Man. Then came hundreds of Dora Milaje, Jabari, Asgardians, Ravagers, and Sorcerers, with Wong, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Groot, Valkyrie, Wasp, and Pepper, in the Iron Rescue suit Tony created for her._

_Thor and Tony rose to their feet, and, with Steve, walked to stand with their friends._

_“Is that everyone?” Stephen asked Wong._

_“Like you wanted more?” Wong replied._

_Then, Scott, as Giant-Man, rose from the wrecked building, holding Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, and Rocket. At the same moment, present-day Nebula and 2014 Gamora came down from one of the ships, ready to take on Thanos as well._

_The Avengers were all together again. The real war could begin._

_“Avengers…” Steve screamed out. “Assemble!”_

_Midway through the fight, Captain Marvel showed up, taking down Thanos’ war ship. After a grueling battle, where Thanos faced off against T’Challa, and then Carol, and then Wanda, the latter of whom almost managed to destroy Thanos herself, Thanos and Tony came face-to-face. Tony was trying to prevent Thanos from snapping his fingers again, as the Stark Gauntlet ended up in his possession. Tony jumped onto Thanos, and Thanos threw him off almost immediately._

_“I am inevitable!” Thanos said, snapping his fingers. Nothing happened. He looked down to Tony, who had used his suit to spontaneously create a gauntlet to place the stones that he tore off of Thanos in. “And I…Am… Iron Man,” Tony replied, snapping his fingers, resulting in the death of every single member of Thanos’ army, including Thanos._

_As Thanos sat there, dusting away, just as most of the Avengers had, Nebula and Gamora charged toward him, screaming, with swords in hand, decapitating him._

_Unfortunately, the win came with a grand loss: wielding the stones and snapping his fingers resulted in Tony’s death._

Steve reaches the Stark house at the acreage, wiping away one last tear. He's greeted by Natasha and Sam. He smiles at them. "Let's head inside," Steve says.

Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Wanda, T’Challa, Okoye, Shuri, Stephen, Wong, Peter Quill, Rocket, Nebula, Drax, Mantis, Groot, Scott, Hope, Hank, Janet, Peter Parker, Aunt May, Carol, Valkyrie, Fury, and Maria all reunite for Tony’s funeral. Harley Keener is also in attendance. They all wait outside for the next portion of the funeral.

Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Morgan all come out from the house, having just listened to a final message Tony left for them. Pepper and Morgan walk to the lake, placing into the water a bed of flowers that holds Tony’s old reactor, the one with “Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart” engraved onto it. It broke all of the Avengers' hearts to see how broken Pepper and Morgan looked.

* * *

Once the funeral is over, everyone departs: Thor with Peter, Nebula, Drax, Mantis, Groot, and Rocket; Stephen and Wong back to the sanctorum; T'Challa, Okoye, and Shuri back to Wakanda; Peter and Aunt May back to their apartmenent; Valkyrie and Carol to New Asgard; Scott, Hope, Janet and Hank back home; and Maria and Nick back to the compound. Steve, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Bruce, Clint, and Happy stay behind to help Pepper out, as well as tidy up around the house.

Once he's done washing the dishes, Steve takes a minute to head out to the lake and watch the water move. He's quickly joined by Sam, Wanda, and Natasha.

None of them say anything. They just allow Steve to wallow in the sadness for a second.

Steve begins to cry. “I wonder if heknows we won,” he musters.

Sam, Wanda, and Natasha cry with him. “He knows… They both do,” Wanda says, in reference to Vision, who's life was taken by Vision in 2018. Because his life was not taken by the snap, they couldn't save him.

“Bucky, Tony, they’re the reason we won,” Sam says, placing a sympathetic hand on Steve’s shoulder. "They're up there together right now, probably talking smack about how sad we all look."

"Tony's probably complaining about how we didn't eat Shawarma in his honor, and poor Bucky just has to sit there and pretend to listen," Natasha jokes. A tear-filled Steve laughs.

“From now on, everything we do will be to honor them. Tony, Vision, and Bucky.” Steve adds. Wanda, Sam, and Natasha nod. The quartet walk back toward the house, passing by the tribute Pepper had allowed Steve to put together, honouring the three fallen Avengers.

Steve stays behind, kissing Bucky’s photo. “To the end of the line… and forever more,” Steve whispers to the photo.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, holy shit. This was some powerful shit.
> 
> I cried while writing it. Not because i'm a good writer or anything, but because I tried to picture this play out in my head, and just picturing it brought me to tears.
> 
> I hope everyone who reads this likes it. Some of the dialogue was altered, and I tried my best to add Bucky into literally most of the actual scenes from the movie, then I tried to fit in everything I would have wanted to see happen, like Steve and Bucky confessing their love to one another, and a Tony and Bucky make up scene because WE. DESERVED. THAT.
> 
> If you don't like this, well... Sorry. I tried my best. You're probably just an anti-SteveBucky in which case this fic isn't for you at all.
> 
> Also, if you're a Clint stan, i'm sorry asjgjgkfhk.
> 
> follow me on instagram @bvckyrogers & on twitter @granderuffalo ok bye


End file.
